Griffin's Heart Events
Black Heart Event *» Blue Bar *» 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm. *» Griffin has a black heart color or higher When you go inside Griffin will come out from the back and say that the shop is currently closed. Tell him you're there to rest and he will invite you to his counter. Griffin offers to give you a new kind of juice and you can accept his offer or decline. If you accept he'll mix up the drink and give it to you. After you consume it Griffin will ask if you enjoy the farming life and he's glad to hear that you do. Purple Heart Event *» Dr.Hardy's clinic *» 6:00 am to 12:00 pm, not Wednesday or Saturday *» Griffin has a purple heart color or higher *» You have seen the black heart event Walk into Hardy's clinic and he'll be by himself. Since you're fine he reminds you to come to him if you feel any pain. You decline to have an examination anyway. Griffin will then limp into the clinic. He notices that he's busy talking to you and asks if it's a good time for him to come. Griffin had been rearranging some bottles on a shelf when one of them fell and a piece of glass cut his foot! If you ask how he is doing he didn't realize he worried you. He shrugs off his injury as something minor but Hardy demands he comes over to let him check his foot. When Hardy is finish he says the cut was a little deep, but Griffin will be okey. Griffin worries that it may affect his work but Hardy says it's okey to walk around normally. Griffin remembers that you are there at the clinic too and asks if you are feeling bad as well. He's glad to know that you're just fine. Hardy reminds him as he is leaving to take care of himself. Blue Heart Event *» Inner Inn, lobby *» 11:00 am to 2:00 pm, not Wednesday, sunny day *» Griffin has a blue heart color or higher *» You have seen the black and purple heart events Ruby will welcome you as you enter the Inn and suddenly remembers that Griffin is coming for a visit today. She had forgotten all about it until you walked in. Griffin then enters the Inn and asks Ruby if he could have his meal. Ruby asks if it's okey that he has to wait for a little bit because she had completely forgotten about it. Griffin has no problems waiting, so Ruby checks to see if you would also like a meal. Now she has 2 meals to make so she suggests you all go into the kitchen. In the kitchen Ruby says she's doesn't have anything ready so she has to make it. Griffin explains that occasionally he'll come here to eat Ruby's meals. The meals he cooks are very simple. If he had a bride then he wouldn't be so thin because she'll probably cook good meals too! Ruby laughs and hopes that Griffin finds her a good opponent, and perhaps you could be that person. Griffin quickly hushes her and tells her to stop teasing him. Griffin then asks what kind of person do you hope for. Tell him a good person and Ruby sees you too are looking for the same thing. Poor Griffin is quite embarrassed and stutters on about his meal being ready. Ruby gets back to cooking. When the meal is over the two of you leave the Inn. Griffin says he has to return to the Bar, and asks that you not make fun of him. Yellow Heart *» Walk from Your Farm to the Main Pathway *» 12:00 pm to 3:00 pm, not Wednesday, sunny day *» Griffin has a yellow heart color or higher *» You have seen the black, purple, and blue heart events As you exit your farmland you'll see Griffin walking up the path. The weather is goood today so Griffin decided it would be bad if he stayed in his room. He is out for a walk and just happened to bump into you. Ask him if you can come along, and Griffin won't mind at all. As you are following him around the two of you pass Vesta's farm. She takes notice of the strange combination of you and Griffin and asks if you're out on a date. Today is a good day for it! She hopes you enjoy it no matter where you go. Griffin is embarrased (of course) and hurries along down the path. You end up at the waterfall, where Griffin finally decides to ask how you see a man around his own age. It's a difficult thing to say, but can you see him being in the role of a love's target? Tell him you can see it. There's so few people who can see that. It was a strange and difficult topic but he smiles and thanks you for your answer. It's time to head back to work, you continue to follow him until he goes back to his bar.